crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Crayon Shin-chan
Crayon Shin-chan (クレヨンしんちゃん Kureyon Shin-chan), also known as Shin chan or Shinchan, is a Japanese manga and anime written and illustrated by Yoshito Usui. The series follows the adventures of a five-year old boy named Shinnosuke Nohara and his parents, his dog, his little sister and his friends. They live in Kasukabe, Saitama Prefecture, Japan. Crayon Shin-chan first appeared in a Japanese weekly magazine called Weekly Manga Action in August 1990. It started as a spin-off of the character Shinnosuke Nikaido of another series by Yoshito Usui, Darakuya Store Monogatari. The original version of the manga ended on September 11, 2009 due to Usui's death, as announced in a broadcast of the anime on October 16, 2009. Although the manga formally ended in February 5, 2010 with some new chapters in a new and last volume (50) due to new manuscripts found. It was announced on December 1, 2009 that a new manga would be published in summer of 2010 by members of Usui's team under a new title: New Crayon Shin-chan. On April 13, 1992 the Crayon Shin-chan anime started. Few people were watching the first episode, but after a month the audience had doubled to garner more than 10% ratings, and by the end of the year that rating had doubled again to more than 20%. To date more than 900 episodes have been produced. To the date, Crayon Shin-chan is aired on 45 countries (Brazil, France, Germany, and China) and translated in 30 languages and it still popular in some countries. However, some countries, including the Arab world, has banned the series. Manga Movies Spin-offs and specials * Crayon Shin-chan Gaiden * SHIN-MEN * Kamen Rider Den-O + Shin-O * Special Kiva & Go-Onger * Shin-chan & Fourze * Hiroshi Nohara Cook manga Art evolution Anime Shin-chan 2 Ogawa ep 1 1992.JPG|Ogawa Hiroshi, 1992 Shin-chan 8 Shizuka 1996.JPG|Shizuka Hayashi, 1996 Story progression Anime * Episode 7b (子犬を拾ったゾ) Shinnosuke finds Shiro. * Episode 56b (結婚式に出席するゾ) Keiko Honda and Satoshi Honda marry. * Episode 65b (スケバンと対決だゾ) Shinnosuke meets the Saitama Crimson Scorpions. * Episode 67a (新婚さんいらっしゃいだゾ) Keiko Honda visits Misae for the first time. * Episode 99b (運転免許がとれるゾ) Misae gets a driving license. * Special 6b (恋するよしなが先生だゾ) Midori and Ishizaka meet and fall in love. * Episode 117c (赤ちゃんとお話するゾ) Keiko Honda gets pregnant. * Special 7a (赤ちゃんが生まれるゾ) Hitoshi Honda is born. * Episode 130a (まさえおばさんが来たゾ) Masae Koyama is introduced, Shinnosuke meets her for the first time. * Episode 170b (防衛隊の活やくだゾ) The Kasukabe Defense Organization is formed. * Episode 175a (防衛隊の活やくだゾ) Nanako Oohara is introduced. * Episode 189a (ついに新車を買ったゾ) The Noharas bought a new car. * Episode 193a (母ちゃんはにんしん3カ月だゾ) Misae's pregnancy is announced. * Episode 199a (赤ちゃんは男か女だゾ) It is revealed that the baby will be girl. * Special 14d (赤ちゃんが生まれるゾ) Himawari is born. * Episode 247a (ミッチーとヨシリンだゾ) Micchi and Yoshirin meet Shinnosuke. * Episode 248c (ミッチーとヨシリンが来たゾ) Micchi and Yoshirin move close to the Nohara family. * Episode 277b (まつざか先生に春の予感だゾ) Ume meets Tokurou for the first time. * Episode 278b (ひまわりを救出するゾ) Shinnosuke breaks his leg and joins Ume in the clinic. * Episode 280a (久しぶりの我が家はいいゾ) Shinnosuke gets better and is discharged from the clinic. * Episode 281a (久しぶりの幼稚園だゾ) Masumi Ageo is introduced. * Special 21c (外国人をお助けするゾ) Robert McGuire is introduced. * Episode 331 (まつざか先生の恋の決着だゾ) Tokurou leaves Japan as part of his job. * Episode 339a (嵐を呼ぶ園児・酢乙女あい登場だゾ) Ai Suotome goes to Futaba Kindergarten for the first time. * Episode 364b (今日は結婚式だゾ) Midori and Junichi marry in Futaba Kindergarten. * Episode 395b (突然家が大変だゾ) Nohara's house explodes, they start to find a new home. * Episode 396b (新しい家を探すゾ) A new home is found (Matazuresou). * Episode 397a (引っ越しだゾ) The Noharas finish moving to Matazuresou. * Episode 402a (お隣りとつつぬけだゾ) A hole in the wall between Yonro's room and the Noharas is opened. * Episode 436 (さらばまたずれ荘 またずれ大捜査線だゾ) The Noharas start moving back to their reconstructed house, the incident of "The Clan of Morphine" happens. * Episode 437a (我が家に戻って来たゾ) The Noharas finally move back to their reconstructed house, also the anime moves from cel animation to digital animation. * Episode 466b (ゲージツを残すゾ) Kenta Musashino appears * Episode 466c (オラは剣の達人だゾ) Kenta follows Shinnosuke to his house, and starts to teach him Kendo. * Episode 492 (対決！剣道大会ヘンなわざ大集合) The Kendo tournament starts, then Kenta leaves Kasukabe to learn a higher level of Kendo. * Episode 526a (もてもてマサオくんだゾ) The anime is from now on aired in HD. * Episode 541a (あつくるしいゾ) Shiizou Atsukuru is introduced. * Episode 549b (さよならファイヤー！だゾ) Shiizou leaves the Futaba Kindergarten. * Episode 561a (おばちゃんが来たゾ) Musae Koyama is introduced. * Episode 562b (大変！今日から家族がふえたゾ) Musae moves to Nohara's house. * Episode 618 (祝！！ナント！青春の旅立ちだゾ) Musae finds a job in photography, then she moves from Nohara's House and goes on a journey as part of her job. * Episode 619b (おかえり、むさえちゃん！だゾ) Musae comes back, and is revealed that she started to live in Matazuresou. * Episode 632 (ヤキトリ屋さんに行ったゾ) Master Yoda's restaurant is first seen. * Episode 651b (謎のしんこちゃんだゾ) Shinko-chan appears for the first time. * Episode 692a (思い出のパース旅行だゾ) Mr. Kazama (Toru's dad) is introduced in Perth. * Episode 730a (風間くんのパパが帰ってくるゾ) Mr. Kazama comes back from Australia to Japan. After this, the anime stopped having story development because of Yoshito Usui's death in 2009. * Episode 915a (野原家新車を買うシリーズ③ とうとう車を買うゾ) the Nohara's buy a new car. Manga only * Volume 46, chapter 1: Run is introduced and the story of her and Shiro is told. * Volume 47, chapter 7: Tokurou Gyouda is killed in a terrorist attack. Gallery Futabasha2.jpg|The editor compares the neemu (a manga "rough draft") (right) with the finished page (left) for changes or errors. See also *Cameos in Crayon Shin-chan and other media *Openings and endings *Fansubs Links *Crayon Shin-chan at Futabasha *Which manga chapters are used for which anime episodes *History of the animators of the Shin-chan anime *Official episode list at the website of TV Asahi Category:Anime Category:Manga